


John's amiibo Corner

by derheck



Category: Griffin's Amiibo Corner, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, I'm so so so sorry, Vore, Youtuber AU, i guess?????, this is the bad place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/derheck
Summary: taz au where john is a youtuber that reviews amiibos, idk, there's absolutely no better way to explain this





	John's amiibo Corner

**Author's Note:**

> in my excuse it's a snow day

The video opens to a blurry shot of a man, slim built and a head full of salt and pepper hair; he quietly and audibly counts to three as a jaunty tune plays in the background.  The words “John’s *amiibo* Corner” are displayed onscreen, before fading out as he lifts up a microphone to his mouth and begins to speak.

“Hello and welcome to John’s amiibo corner, I’m John and this is an amiibo,” he pause and holds up a figurine of some sort of disc, with two yellow balls floating near it, “a delightful new creation from Nintendo that blends both toy and game alike.  If plugged into the right games, amiibos can unlock new modes, characters, and features.  Today’s amiibo will focus on this cool two sunned plane, with environments similar to everyone’s favorite Forgotten Realms and Faerun.  As you can see, this two sunned amiibo is very well made; it is solidly built, but not particularly heavy.  I quite like how clean the paint lines are, no messy paint colors where they aren’t supposed to be.  Not a drop of paint is out of place on these amiibos.  Now it’s time for my favorite part of the review, in the words of myself, here we go.”

He’s said all this in one breath, impossibly rushed, in a way that can hardly be understood.    And without a second’s hesitation, he takes the amiibo and he opens his mouth.  He struggles a bit to fit it inside his mouth, a bit of the amiibo still sticking out.  He takes a finger and stretches out the side of his mouth, to allow more of the amiibo to fit nicely in his food cave. 

He looks as if he’s in pain, but also as if he’s enjoying himself. 

He continues to struggle in fitting the amiibo into his mouth as best as he can, before using two fingers to squeeze his mouth shut.  He bends his head down slightly, from pain, from pleasure- it’s unknown.  He looks at the camera for a couple of second, seemingly fighting against his gag reflex, before shaking his head and finally taking out the amiibo. 

“As you probably saw, I couldn’t get my mouth to close all the way around it naturally,” he begins, sighing in disappointment.  Suddenly, he looks up at the camera, a manic and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Just kidding,” he smiles, before unhinging his fucking jaw and swallowing the amiibo whole.   “That’s it for this episode of John’s amiibo Corner, thanks for watching.  I’ll be back with another episode the next time Nintendo releases a new amiibo and I’m able to stumble across it, which you other hungry amiibo hunters out there know can be quite a chore.  Thanks for watching.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "au where john is called the Vorer"  
> "LMAO I THINK U MEAN CANON IF UR NOT A PUSSY"


End file.
